


A Place For Us

by tonysbottom



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, And fluffier, Ass Play, Bottom Tony Stark, Daddy Kink, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Top Steve Rogers, it gets progressively more and more filthy, more kinks to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysbottom/pseuds/tonysbottom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College student Tony meets older, distinguished Steve and immediately wants him to do <i> very </i> dirty things to him. Luckily, Steve's more than okay with Tony calling him Daddy, and it doesn't take Steve long to fall into the role perfectly. What follows is mind-blowing sex that Tony can't seem to get enough of, and they end up with the perfect arrangement for casual, no strings attached sex. </p><p>Then, of course, <i>feelings</i> get in the way. That's when things get complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Filthy porn that will get more filthy very quickly, with some feelings thrown in. It's full of Daddy kink and explicit sex. It's also my first time writing porn so please be gentle.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Tony saw him, and before he even realized he was doing, he was walking over to him, drawn like a moth to a flame. He left behind a faint ring of moisture on the bar counter from his glass and a hefty tip. If this went as he was hoping, he wouldn't be returning to his spot at the bar for any more drinks tonight.

The guy stood out in comparison to the rest of the people milling about the semi crowded bar; he was the only suit in sight and he sat alone, unlike the clusters of people in casual clothes, chatting and bubbling with raucous laughter. No, he was completely alone, had been since he'd walked in and sat down, and his sharp, fitted suit cut the curves of his body perfectly. Out of place or not, it was quite the image, and Tony wanted to drink the sight of him in.

Even sitting down and hunched over his glass, Tony could tell that the guy was broad shouldered and tall, and he looked to be about ten years Tony's senior, judging by the faint laugh lines around his eyes, the thick scruff that coated his cheeks and the fact that it didn't look completely out of place like it might on a guy is own age.

In other words, exactly Tony's type. 

"You're looking pretty lonely over here," Tony said as he approached, lowering his voice to a gravelly, faintly suggestive tone. 

Tony slid onto the barstool next to the guy just as he looked up, and Tony was suddenly struck with the onslaught of expressive, fiercely blue eyes. They focused on Tony as he settled into the seat, and he felt a faint thrill up his spine as he held their gaze.

The guy observed him for a moment before speaking, his expression remaining carefully neutral. 

"I am alone," he agreed, and his voice was even better than Tony had thought it would be, like warm honey and burnished mahogany, deep and rough and warm all at the same time. Tony couldn't help but wonder what that voice would sound like rasping over his own name.

"Doesn't mean I'm lonely," the guy continued, still holding Tony carefully in his gaze. He took a sip from his glass, still not looking away.

"Mmm," Tony hummed, letting his mouth slip into a shadow of a smirk. "That really is too bad."

"Oh?" The guy's brows raised slightly in a question, clearly curious.

Tony let his grin widen, his eyes flicking suggestively over the guy so he wouldn't mistake his meaning. "Well I've been told that I'm very good at curing loneliness," he explained. "Or, at least providing a distraction."

The fainted flicker of a smile hovered around the guy's lips at that; clearly he had  understood. His breath caught slightly and the expression in his eyes darkened.

"I'm Steve," he said, reaching out one hand to Tony.

"Tony." He took Steve's hand in his own, and noted the firmness and softness of his grip. Tony wanted to see how that felt on various other parts of his body.

Judging by the way the guy was currently appraising him with an appreciative eye, it was more than likely he would find out.

* * *

Steve hadn't been looking for a hookup that night, but right now he was being thoroughly ravished with warm hands and mouth, and he couldn't find it in himself to be too disappointed with how the night had turned out. 

Tony had come up to him, dark haired and bright eyed, with a certain quirk on his lips that had Steve instantly interested. He was slight and definitely younger than Steve, probably a college student, and he still had a youthful fluidity and grace in his movements. Before he'd finished his little seductive routine, all heavy eyed and low voiced, Steve had known that if he offered, he'd be going home with him tonight.

They'd gone through the motions of casual conversation for about five minutes before Tony looked at him seriously, rested one elbow on the table and leaned into Steve's space, close enough that he could see the flutter of his eyelashes against his skin.

"I have a confession to make," he'd said, his voice low and smooth like silk. 

"What's that?" Steve had asked, pausing to take another sip from his glass. This kid made his blood run hot, he almost felt  _nervous,_  but the sharp sting of liquor burning a path down his throat seemed to steady his hands a bit. 

Tony leaned in even closer then, closing the space between them so that Steve could smell the faint scent of alcohol clinging to his breath. He tilted his head up, angling his face so that his breath brushed against Steve's ear, causing a low, electric current to rush under his skin.

"Well," Tony murmured, his voice warm and heady in Steve's ear, "we're sitting here talking about nothing when all I want to do is get you out of that suit and get your hands on me. In case you weren't sure where my intentions lie." 

After that, everything was a blur; Steve nodding frantically, swallowing the arousal rising inside of him. They made their way out of the bar quickly, and somehow Tony's hand ended up wrapped in his own, their fingers twined together and grasping each other tightly. There was a taxi, the lobby of Steve's apartment building, Steve tugging Tony along behind him towards his front door, fumbling with the lock until it mercifully flung open.

They didn't kiss until they were inside; Steve closed the door behind him and just looked at Tony for a long moment, his eyes tracing the curves of his face, the column of his neck and how it gave way to the lines of his shoulder. He lingered on the fullness of his mouth, the faint flush on his cheeks, the way his fingers felt tangled with his own.

Despite knowing where this was going, Steve's breath still wavered in his throat when Tony stepped forward and paused with his mouth barely an inch away from his own, and Steve found himself wanting desperately to kiss him, to pull him close and feel the column of his body against him.

He waited, though. Tony was in the driver’s seat here; he'd let him steer him whichever way he wanted to go.

"Steve," he murmured, so dangerously close. Tension was strung between them, and Steve was practically trembling with anticipation. "Steve, kiss me."

So, he did. Without hesitation or reservation, he swept Tony up into his arms, releasing his hand to brace it at the base of his spine, the other curved over the jut of his hip as he pressed his lips to Tony's, taking his mouth in a fervent kiss. Tony made a breathy sound that vaguely resembled a moan and lifted his hands to comb through Steve's hair, melting into Steve's frame until he was practically supported by Steve’s arms around him.

Steve kissed him slowly at first, thoroughly tasting him, relishing in the softness of his lips. Then, those lips parted and all of a sudden it was all heat and tongue and Steve found himself wanting more, more, and there was a familiar heat rising in his belly.

Tony's hand began wandering at some point, smoothing over his shoulders, pushing Steve's jacket off and into a heap on the floor. Other times, Steve might have worried about that, but right now he couldn't think about much more than Tony's body against his own, his mouth, his hands.

Somehow, Steve ended up pressed against the wall, half supporting Tony's weight as he leaned into him. It was then that Tony broke the kiss with a gasp, much to Steve's dismay, who followed his mouth mindlessly before realizing himself and leaning back against the wall. 

"Shit," Tony breathed, running his hands over Steve's shoulders and his arms, feeling the definition of his muscles through his shirt. Steve shivered; he knew he was well muscled and didn't generally attribute much thought to that fact, but the way Tony was looking at him made something like pride gather inside him. He liked Tony looking at him that way. 

"Shit," Tony repeated, his hands drifting down to Steve's stomach, fingertips feeling his abdominal area with a gentle yet firm touch. "It's like you're carved out of marble, fuck."

Steve felt an unbidden flush stain his cheeks at that comment. The prospect of sex didn't leave him flustered, but something as simple as Tony being so appreciative of his body seemed to do the trick. He hoped Tony wouldn't notice.

"And you blush, too," Tony murmured, because clearly Steve wasn't so lucky, lifting one hand to the curve of Steve's cheek, fingertips resting lightly against his skin. "You're too good to be true, Steve."

Steve let out a rough laugh at that and dipped down to kiss him again, which made Tony emit an appreciative noise, arching up into the kiss. "I was thinking the same thing about you."

At that, Steve discovered what Tony's smile felt like against his own mouth and found that he liked it. A lot.

Tony fisted a handful of Steve's hair gently, and pressed warm, brief kisses to his lips. "If you have a bed around here," he whispered against Steve's mouth, "now would be a good time to take me there."

Steve laughed against his mouth. "I can do that," he told him. Impulsively, he let his hands slide down lower, hooking his hands around the curve of his ass and, with a soft noise of surprise from Tony, lifted him up into his arms. Just as Steve had planned, Tony's legs wrapped around Steve's waist, fitting perfectly against him in his arms.

He made his way to the bedroom slowly, pausing every few feet to kiss Tony again, who was rutting against him and keening softly into his mouth. Steve held him steady as he kicked the bedroom door open and stepped into the bedroom. He laid Tony down on the bed, settling between his thighs and dipping his head down to kiss his neck, all teeth and lips and tongue. Tony grabbed a fistful of his hair and spread his thighs wider, so they bracketed Steve’s torso, and thrust his hips slowly.

Steve felt a hot, sharp rush of arousal at the realization that Tony was rock hard and rubbing himself off on his stomach.

They needed to get rid of their clothes. Right away.

“Clothes,” Steve murmured, moving up to kiss Tony’s mouth, hot and filthy. It was a bedroom kiss; desperate and steeped in heady arousal. Steve wanted Tony’s naked skin against his own immediately, he wanted to feel every inch of his body, free to touch and feel and taste. “Too many clothes.”

“I agree,” Tony whispered breathlessly, returning the kiss. However, when Steve went to back away and reach for the hem of Tony’s shirt, he was halted by Tony putting a hand on his arm, chewing his kiss reddened bottom lip thoughtfully. “Hold on,” he said.

Steve let his hands drift to Tony’s waist, framing them in his grasp. “What is it?”

Tony looked thoughtful in the dim light of Steve’s bedroom, his brows drawn together slightly and his cheeks. Steve wanted to kiss him again but clearly this wasn’t the moment, so he just held himself back and waited.

“Hmm,” Tony hummed, shifting up on one elbow and staring Steve in the eye. He bit his bottom lip again. Steve absently thought about how wanted to do that for him.

“I’m just wondering how kinky you are,” Tony said, lifting one hand to Steve’s face. He trailed a fingertip in a searing line along the curve of Steve’s chin.

Steve raised a brow curiously at that. “Depends on how kinky you want me to be, I suppose.”

Tony let out a low, rumbly laugh. “Good answer,” he murmured, letting his hand move to Steve’s shoulder, moving his thumb in small little circles across his skin.

“I’d like to know what you have in mind,” Steve said. He shivered involuntarily under Tony’s touch. This kid was making him feel like his blood was boiling under his skin.

“Well,” Tony began, slowly, “you can say no to this, of course. No hard feelings. I just like to be up front with what I like so we can avoid surprises when your cock is in me, or something.”

Steve chuckled, ignoring the way that just the mention of fucking Tony made a spike of arousal rush through him. “Fair enough,” he agreed.

“So.” Tony cleared his throat. “So, here’s the deal. I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me _hard_ , and I want to call you Daddy.”

Steve blinked. He hadn’t been expecting that.

“Huh,” he said, finding himself unable to articulate a more elaborate response.

“You’re allowed to say no,” Tony reminded him gently after a long pause.

“No, no,” Steve shook his head, “it’s not that. I’ve just, never done it before.”

“Does it seem like something you’d like?” Tony asked.

Steve furrowed his brows thoughtfully. The thought was making him a little apprehensive, if he was going to be honest. The idea wasn’t exactly unappealing to him; in fact, he quite liked the idea. He’d been in situations where he was actively the dominant party in sex, and he did enjoy it whenever a partner suggested they try it. This was a bit different, though. No one had every asked if they could call him daddy.

Though, he really wasn’t averse to the idea at all. The apprehension came from the fact that he had no idea how he would go about it. Of course, he had a vague idea but, well.

“Yes, well.” Steve paused, sighed. “I don’t exactly have any experience with it.”

Tony let out a soft little laugh and squeezed Steve’s shoulder reassuringly. “Is that the only thing that’s bothering you?”

Steve nodded. He hoped he wasn’t blushing, or at least, he hoped Tony couldn’t see the flush across his cheeks. It wasn’t exactly embarrassment, per se; Tony was being very understanding about it and he didn’t feel embarrassed. He just felt a little out of his depth.

That was only a small part of him though. The other part of him really, really wanted to try it.

“Okay, well,” Tony said, “how about this. I’ll lead you through it. I’ll tell you what I want, nudge you in the right direction. If I don’t like something, I’ll tell you. We’ll have a safe word, I’ll uh… I’ll say red if I want you to stop something. Yellow if I need a minute. Okay?”

That sounded reasonable, and less intimidating. So, he nodded. “Yeah. Yeah that sounds good.”

“Good. The same goes for you. Tell me if you don’t like something. Alright?”

Steve nodded again.

"Say it out loud," Tony said, gently. "I gotta hear it."

"I promise I'll say something if I don't like it," Steve told him, and Tony's expression cleared slightly.

“You can still say no, remember,” Tony reminded him, his voice soft.

“I know,” Steve answered, giving him a grateful little grin. “I want to. Can you just… say it? Right now?”

Tony studied him for a moment, eyes intent on his face as Steve stared back at him, waiting. Eventually, he leaned up to press a kiss onto Steve’s mouth, and thrust his hips, rutting his still half-hard cock against Steve’s stomach.

“Daddy,” he said, his voice taking on an innocent, pleading cadence. To his surprise, in reaction to the sound of his voice, Steve felt a full body shiver rush through his body, hot and electric under his skin. “Daddy, can I take my clothes off?”

Steve hovered over him silently for a long moment, regulating his breathing that was suddenly heavier and thicker with arousal. He swallowed, and when he spoke, his voice sounded wrecked, just from that tiny little request.

“Yeah,” he whispered, trying to mask his nervousness with what he hoped was a gentle and commanding tone, “take your clothes off for me baby.”

Tony hummed appreciatively, and Steve bit back a relieved sigh. Under him, Tony was immediately reaching to tear his shirt off and wiggle out of his pants, leaving only his boxers. Steve followed suit, kicking his pants and socks aside so he was also only in his underwear.

The minute he was free of his clothes, he lurched forward and kissed Tony, stealing a soft whimper from his mouth. Steve took his time kissing him; he nipped at his lower lip gently, then harder when it drew pleased noises from Tony’s throat. He let his hands roam all over Tony’s body, exploring the expanse of his skin with his fingertips. Tony’s mouth was warm and soft under his own, his lips parting obediently when Steve ran his tongue across the seam on the inside of his mouth. That drew more pleased noises from Tony’s throat, which went straight to his cock.

Steve was entirely unsurprised that he was already rock hard. He rocked his hips against Tony, feeling the hardness of Tony as well as Steve moved against him. Tony jerked and let out a low groan when Steve’s fingers began exploring his chest, finding one of Tony’s nipples and rubbing it gently.

Steve broke the kiss and pressed kisses along his jaw, making his way down to Tony’s neck, down to his collarbone, where he stopped to nip gently at his skin, tasting the faint salty-sweet flavor of his skin.

Tony arched his neck, throwing his head back with a gasp as Steve assaulted his skin with his mouth and grew more brazen with his hand; he pinched Tony’s nipple gently between his fingers, which earned him another groan.

“You can do it harder,” Tony murmured, his voice breathy and thick with arousal. “I want you to.”

Steve obliged, experimentally rubbing and pinching with a little more force. “Anything else you want?” he murmured into Tony’s neck.

“Talk to me,” Tony gasped, the words tumbling out in a rush, “call me your baby boy, daddy, tell me what you want to do to me.”

That earned Tony a groan from Steve and he shut his eyes against a sudden spike of desire. “Of course, baby boy,” he forced out, fully aware of how wrecked his voice sounded. He lifted his head and pressed a brief kiss to his mouth. He could feel himself settling back to the familiar role, allowing himself to take the drivers seat and attune himself to the desires of the wanton, pliant body under him. Which was why what he said next came so easily, slipping from his lips like silk.

“Do you want me to tell you how good you’re being for your daddy?”

At this point, Steve had started kissing his way down Tony’s body again, until he reached the nipple he wasn’t already touching, and licked the sensitive nub before taking it into his mouth.

Tony’s hands came up to twist into Steve’s hair, pleasantly tugging just hard enough to feel nice, like an anchor. Between telling him how he was being good, and Steve’s mouth on his nipple, Tony was making soft, whiney sort of noises, squirming under Steve, rolling his hips to rub his still clothed cock off against Steve.

“Please,” he gasped. “Yes, daddy. Wanna be good for you.”

Steve smothered a smile against Tony’s skin, and filed away ‘praise’ in his mind as a definite yes.

“You’re being _so_ good, baby, so sweet for me,” Steve said, before nipping at his nipple with his teeth.

“I – ah,” Tony shuddered. “Thank you, thank you, Steve–“

Steve took his nipple carefully between his teeth, sucking gently and laving it with his tongue. He loved the feeling of Tony’s skin against his mouth, he loved the heat of him and the way that every movement of his mouth dragged the sweetest sounds from his mouth. His mind wandered as he licked and tasted him, and he found himself wanting to taste every inch of him. Or, more specifically, he was thinking of one particular place he wanted his mouth. His hands slid down Tony’s body, then, until he reached the swell of his ass. He squeezed him meaningfully, gently kneading his flesh.

Pulling off of his chest, leaving it damp and a little reddened in his wake, he lifted his head and met Tony’s glassy, spaced out gaze.

Steve crawled up Tony’s body, his hands still on his ass and squeezing him gently as he kissed Tony’s mouth.

“Can I–“ Steve began, and then frowned, pausing. He wasn’t sure if this was the right move to take next, but he wanted it badly, and Tony had said that he would say if he wasn’t completely on board with something. With that in mind, he steeled himself and continued. “I want my mouth on you,” he said quietly, deliberately squeezing his ass again. “Can I?”

Tony let out a short, surprised laugh. “You’re asking me if I want your tongue in my ass?”

“You can say no if you don’t–“

Steve stopped mid sentence. Tony was shaking his head.

“Sorry, that was. Yes. Fuck yes, of course you can.”

“Are you sure? Because–“

This time, Steve was cut off with another kiss as Tony stole the words from his mouth. Whatever he’d been about to say faded away as he melted into the sensation of Tony’s mouth moving against his own.

“Yes, I’m sure I want you to,” Tony said when they broke away. He pressed another kiss to the corner of Steve’s mouth. “Tell me what to do, Daddy?”

Tony stressed ‘ _daddy_ ’ very pointedly, his features relaxing into wide eyed desire once again.

Ah. Steve understood.

“Turn over?” he said, his voice tentative and more of a question than a command. Tony narrowed his eyes, his lip quirking in amusement.

“Tell me what to do, Steve. You’re allowed, I promise. I _want_ you to,” Tony assured him, the words accompanied with the feeling of Tony reassuringly running his fingers through Steve’s hair.

Steve was certain that this wasn’t how it was supposed to work; Tony wanted him to take the drivers seat, to tell him what to do, take care of him. Of course Steve wanted to, but he still felt a lingering sense of trepidation, concern that he would do the wrong thing.

He was pretty sure Tony wasn’t the one who was supposed to be comforting him like this, but he had to admit that it did help. Tony’s eyes were patient and still dilated with desire, his body relaxed and willing.

Steve let out a heavy breath. Tony wanted this, he reminded himself. If he didn’t, he would say so.

“Turn over for me, baby,” Steve said finally as he eased himself up and away from Tony to give him space to move, dropping his voice a register into what he hoped was a commanding tone. “I want to taste your tight little ass.”

Immediately, Tony did what he was told, rolling over onto his stomach. When he did so, Steve hooked his fingers over the waist of his boxers and tugged them off, revealing Tony’s perfectly round and smooth ass. Tony got up on his knees without needing to be told, arching his back so his ass was in the air and spreading his legs, the side of his face pressed into the bed. His arms were splayed on either side of his head, and he had his eyes closed, lips parted slightly as he let out gasping breaths. He looked beautiful, Steve thought, the soft curves of his youthful body, the smooth flesh that was marked in several places with faint scars, the way his torso melded gracefully into the arc of his hips. The way he was so relaxed in such a submissive and needy position was making Steve practically thrum with desire. Without even noticing it, he found himself palming his cock through his boxers, enjoying the heat and relief it brought.

Of course, Steve found his eyes lingering on the roundness of Tony’s ass, which was presented to him in perfect view; his legs parted slightly so he could see the swell of his ass, the soft pink of his hole, the way his cock hung heavy, hard and leaking between his legs.

He almost wanted to take a picture of him like this. No, even better; he wanted to paint him like this, commit this image to paper so it would be there to look at for forever.

“Daddy,” Tony whined, wiggling his hips slightly, as if trying to tempt Steve into touching him. Or, maybe he was just aching for Steve’s touch so badly that the movement was unconscious. Steve liked both options, if he was going to be honest with himself. “Please, I need it.”

“Hold on baby,” Steve murmured, making sure to keep his voice soft and commanding. “Be patient, be a good boy for me.”

Tony let out a whimper, but obliged, keeping still and waiting patiently, even though he was clearly desperate for Steve to touch him.

“Hold yourself open for me sweetheart,” Steve told him, “show me that sweet little hole.”

“Yes, daddy,” Tony breathed, reaching back to do as Steve said, spreading himself apart for him.

Steve rested one hand on Tony’s hip and bent over to press a sweet, innocent kiss onto the curve of his ass. He felt Tony shiver under his fingertips.

“Thank you sweetheart,” he said, leaning back a bit to admire the way Tony was on display for him. His hole clenched and unclenched slightly, as if in anticipation, impatient for Steve’s touch. “You look so good like this, Tony.”

Tony didn’t have a chance to get his reply out, because then Steve leaned in and his mouth was on him, his tongue laving at his entrance. Whatever Tony had been about to say was distorted as he let out a choked moan that Steve wanted etched into his memory; it’s the sound of desperation and desire and he _loves_ it.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tony gasps, pressing back against Steve’s mouth. His back arches as he opens up for Steve, silently begging for more. “That’s so – shit. That feels so good, Steve…”

“Keep still, Tony,” Steve says sternly, tightening his grip on Tony’s hips for a brief moment in reprimand.

Tony stopped immediately, panting. “Sorry, daddy.”

Steve kissed his entrance, pressing his mouth gently to that tight heat. His tongue circled around the rim and he relished in the way that it quivered in response. His movements became more vigorous; he sucked gently, licked him open, getting his hole wet and slick from his ministrations.

Steve found himself getting lost in the warmth of Tony’s skin, the quiet whimpering noises he was making, the way that he melted into Steve’s touch.

It wasn’t long before Tony spoke again, his voice wrecked and pleading.

“I feel so empty,” he whined, “want you inside me.”

“Want me to finger you open, Tony?” he asked, “does your greedy little hole need me to fill you up?”

Tony groaned, rocking back minutely. “Yes, yes, please…”

“Ask me properly, Tony.”

Tony let out a little breathy, whining noise before obliging. “Daddy… please. Please finger me, my ass feels so empty, please, I need it…”

“Hold still sweetheart,” Steve said, pressing a final kiss to Tony’s hole. “Keep holding yourself open for me. I’ll be right back.”

With that, Steve slid off the bed. He one last glance at the perfection that was sprawled out across his bed, dark hair spilling across his white sheets, skin flushed with the heat of arousal. Then he was turning away, making his way to the door, all but running to the bathroom to grab the bottle of lube he had stashed there for such situations. Clearly, he was an idiot, because the distance from the bedroom to the bathroom, then back to the bedroom again was too far with his cock hard and leaking with desire, when he knew that Tony was waiting for him back in his bed.

When he came back into the room, Tony was in the exact same position that he’d left him in; back arched, ass presented to him, hands reaching back to hold himself open and show Steve his hole.

Something about the fact that Tony had been waiting there, choosing to listen to him even when he was out of the room, made something hot curl electric and heady in his stomach.

In an instant he was back on the bed, crawling across the sheets to kneel just behind Tony. With a quiet click he opened the bottle of lube, quickly spread it over his fingers and blindly tossed it aside.

“You listened so well for me, Tony,” he praised, stroking one hand over Tony’s hip. “You’re being so good.”

Tony made a sound that Steve could only think to describe as a soft purring noise. Since Steve was behind him, he didn’t bother to hide his satisfied grin.

When Steve ran his slicked finger around Tony’s rim, he got an immediate reaction. Tony’s breath caught in his throat, and his hips moved back minutely. Steve didn’t reprimand him this time; Tony was so far gone at this point he could hardly blame him.

“Please,” Tony begged, his voice muffled as he pressed his face into the bed. “Steve, _please_.”

Steve took mercy on him and slid his finger inside of Tony, slowly and deliberately. He was tight and warm inside, _so_ tight that he worried for a moment that he was hurting him, but then Tony started making noises that were definitely not pain.

“Does that feel good, baby?” Steve asked, experimentally twisting his finger inside, before pulling out and thrusting back in. It’d been a while since he did this last, but the familiar motions came back to him easily.

Tony let out a gasping, shocked laugh. “Damn right it feels good,” he ground out between breathy noises of pleasure.

Steve felt an unbidden rush of satisfaction. Something about knowing he was making this boy feel _this good_ made his blood run hot in his veins.

It didn’t take long for Steve to relax into a steady rhythm, thrusting his finger into Tony in tandem with the gyrations of his hips.

“God, your ass is perfect Tony,” Steve said, his mouth moving without his permission, words tumbling out on a wave of arousal. “You needed this, didn’t you, Tony? Needed your tight, sweet hole to be filled, needed me to get it ready for my cock. Stretch you open so I can fuck you deep and hard.”

In response, Tony groaned, which only served to spur Steve on.

“I’m going to take my time with you,” Steve promised him, thrusting his finger in deeper, stroking inside of him. “I’m going to open you up until your hole is gaping and wet, begging and greedy for my cock.”

“God, yes,” Tony moaned, sounding absolutely destroyed. Steve found that he loved that sound. “I want your dick inside me, Steve, I need it, please…”

Steve chose that moment to withdraw and pull his finger out. Tony made a pitiful sound at the loss, his ass gaping open slightly, as if he needed to be filled again immediately.

“Be patient baby,” Steve admonished as he inched away, reaching for the lube he tossed aside earlier. Fumbling slightly, he opened it and poured more onto his fingers, slicking up a second one, before returning to Tony’s side and pressing his fingers against his opening.

“Do you want two?" Steve asked, stroking his free hand over Tony’s side, feeling him shiver under his touch.

Tony made a sound that was halfway between a gasp and a scoff of disbelief. "Is that really a question you need to ask?"

Instead of answering, Steve teasingly pressed his fingers against Tony's entrance, with just enough pressure to dip inside the slightest bit, but not offering Tony the relief he was asking for with every trembling line of his body.

 

" _Fuck._ Okay, yes, please, I want it Steve," Tony begged, his voice pleading and desperate. “Daddy, please…”

His voice trailed off in a satisfied moan as Steve eased both fingers inside of him and he choked out a breathless gasp. His hole quivered around Steve’s fingers, stretching to let him inside, to fill him up exactly the way he wanted.

“Fuck,” Tony hissed, his hands faltering where he was still holding himself open for Steve. When they dropped to grip the bedspread tightly, Steve let him.

Pausing, Steve’s brow creased with concern. “Is it too much? I can–”

“Don’t you dare stop,” Tony said, an edge of desperation in his tone. “Don’t, please. It just. It feels good, _ah_ , don’t stop.”

Tony was babbling now, but he was telling Steve to keep going so he obliged, pressing into his hole slowly.

When Steve thought back to his previous encounters and remembered the familiar twist of his wrist that helped him find Tony’s prostate, Tony’s whole body jerked and he let out the most ungodly noise that made Steve’s cock twitch in his boxers.

“Can I touch myself,” Tony gasped, his voice taking on a pleading cadence. “God, Daddy please, I need to touch myself.”

“Go ahead, you can touch yourself Tony,” Steve allowed, and with a relieved cry, Tony’s hand flew to his dick, immediately working over his shaft with frantic strokes. He rocked back onto Steve’s fingers, then thrust his hips forward into his fist. The sound of his hand working his cock was steady and slick from the pre come that had been leaking from the tip.

It wasn’t long after that – minutes of Steve fingering his hole and watching Tony writhe with his hand stroking over his cock – that Tony’s moans changed, becoming even more eager and breathy.

“I wanna come,” Tony gasped, his hand moving steadily over his length, working himself closer and closer to his orgasm. The tip was flushed and leaking between his legs, and Steve couldn’t tell what looked better; Tony’s hand jerking over his swollen, reddened cock, or the way his hole was gaping open to swallow his fingers greedily.

Both were very, very good.

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you, baby,” Steve said, still moving his hand steadily inside of Tony.

“I do, but I wanna come now, please Daddy,” Tony moaned, “please, I promise you can fuck me after, I need to come so bad, please Daddy.”

It wasn’t as if Steve would expect Tony to wait until Steve said he could come, but apparently he wanted to get permission first.

Already, Steve was finding himself to be weak for what Tony wanted, so of course his answer was; “of course, baby. Come for me.”

It only took a few more strokes and Steve pressing against that sweet spot inside Tony, and he was clenching around Steve’s fingers, his body going tense and his moans rising in pitch. Come spurted out across the sheets under him as he stroked himself through the orgasm, and Steve continued fingering him. Every twist of his fingers earned him wrecked moans from Tony, who writhed and shook through his orgasm.

Panting, Tony collapsed on the bed his hips still rocking with the aftermath of his orgasm. Quiet little whimpering noises dripped from his lips as he rolled his hips into the bed, riding out the waves of pleasure. Steve hovered over him, running his hands gently over his back and shoulders, waiting for him to catch his breath.

It wasn’t long before Tony was turning over underneath Steve, looking up at him with a satisfied grin on his face.

“Shit,” he breathed, reaching up to curl one hand around the back of his neck, pulling Steve in.

Tony smirked at him with lips that were reddened from Tony biting them to hold back his sounds. As much as he loved the way his mouth looked, Steve made a mental note to tell Tony not to hold back next time, if there was one. He wanted all of his sounds, he wanted to hear him break apart and lose his breath.

Steve _really_ hoped there would be a next time.

“Shit,” Tony said again, drawing Steve in. Just before their mouths touched, he whispered, “Oh, I am going to have _so_ much fun with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, they fuck. A lot.
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧


	2. Chapter 2

Tony was still out of breath, his heart thumping heavily against his ribcage, his breathing shaky and broken between his and Steve's lips. He felt like he was glowing in the aftermath of his orgasm, like his whole body had been wrung out and bathed in soft sunlight. His muscles were lax with tiredness, but he wanted more, more, _more_ of Steve until he was full enough to burst.

Right now it felt like it was impossible to get enough of Steve.

Somehow he'd ended up sprawled across Steve's chest, pressing lazy kisses to his lips that were still faintly charged with arousal that burned just under the surface. Their legs were tangled together, and Steve was running one hand up and down over his back, down to his ass once in a while to squeeze gently. The other hand was a firm anchor on his hip, holding him steady and grounded.

Tony's hands were in his hair, occasionally pausing the kissing to watch the golden strands woven through his fingertips.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Tony heard a small voice telling him to be careful, this was just one night, to not get attached.

He'd just enjoy it for as long as it lasted.

"I'm impressed," Tony murmured, the words catching between their lips.

"Yeah?" Steve hummed, and Tony could taste the small smile on his mouth. "Did you like that?"

"Did you miss the part where I came like a freight train?" Tony snorted, abandoning Steve's lips to leave fluttering kisses along his jaw, down his neck to his collarbone. "You're either an idiot or you just want to hear me praise you."

Steve chuckled, a low rumble in his throat. "Can it be both?"

"Want a play by play of how amazing your tongue felt in my ass?" Tony asked dryly.

"Nah," Steve conceded. "I witnessed it first hand. Plus, I could kinda tell by all of those noises you were – _ow_."

Tony nipped lightly at Steve's neck, leaving a faint mark behind. Steve seemed more surprised than hurt, and the expression on his face was delightful; half indignant and half amused.

"Whoops," Tony said cheerfully, flashing him a grin. "Sorry bout that."

"Yeah, yeah,” Steve grumbled, but it was good natured and light.

Tony shifted his hips against Steve. He was still wearing his boxers, a problem they needed to fix as soon as possible.

“I think now would be a good time to get rid of these,” Tony said as he trailed one hand down the length of Steve’s body, stopping when he got to the waistband of his underwear. He hooked his thumb over the waistband, tugging on the fabric.

Steve’s brows raised slightly. “Are you sure you want to keep going?”

“I’m pretty sure I told you that I wanted to get fucked into the mattress tonight,” Tony countered matter-of-factly.

Steve let out a sharp little laugh, the corner of his mouth hitching up into a grin. “Yes but, you did just come.”

Tony shrugged. “And I’ll come again. Preferably on your cock, and you should probably get naked for that, so,” Tony pointedly tugged on the waist of his boxers again, “these have got to go.”

Steve studied for him for a long moment, his eyes intent and careful on Tony’s face. Then he seemed to relent and he was shimmying out of his boxers, somehow managing to not move Tony off of him in the process.

When he was free of the cursed things, Tony could feel his dick against his thigh; he was still half hard, and Tony could tell without looking that he was more than a little bit well endowed.

Tony slipped a hand between their bodies and took him in hand, stroking him with an expert grip, rubbing his thumb across the damp head. Just as he’d hoped, this drew a surprised, strung out moan from Steve’s throat, his blue eyes clouding with arousal as Tony hovered over him, stroking him slowly and purposefully.

“Before we continue,” Tony said, leaning down to kiss Steve again. Steve arched up into the kiss with a needy noise, like he was desperate for the touch of Tony’s mouth, like Tony was assuaging a burning desire in him. Well, he was clearly incredibly turned on, based on the increasing hardness of his dick in Tony’s hand, so it could easily be attributed to general arousal.

However, Tony was having the most amazing night of sex that he’d ever had, so he would allow himself to fantasize a little bit.

For a few moments, he wondered what it would be like to matter to Steve.

He’d only just met the guy, but he thought it would be nice, having those eyes drinking him in, those hands roaming his body, those muscled arms around him whenever he wanted.

For tonight, he’d allow himself to wonder.

“Before we continue,” Tony repeated, “I have to ask. Are you okay with uh. Doing this as we were?”

“You mean,” Steve breathed, his voice hitching slightly when Tony twisted his wrist a particular way, “am I okay with you calling me Daddy?”

“Yes,” Tony answered.

Steve smiled, soft and reassuring. “I’m more than okay with it, Tony.”

“Good,” Tony grinned, leaning in to nip at Steve’s bottom lip. “Because you’re a natural.”

“Mmm,” Steve hummed, tilting his head up the slightest bit to capture Tony’s lips in a kiss. “Good.”

They fell silent then, save for the faint, panting groans that Steve was making and the slick sound of Tony’s hand moving over Steve’s cock. Steve was rocking his hips slightly, kissing Tony as he made delicious noises against his mouth, thrusting his now completely hard cock into Tony’s hand.

At one point, Tony broke away from the kiss to look down at where he was jerking Steve in his hand. He almost moaned himself at the sight; Steve’s cock was thick and Tony couldn’t help but think that the length of it would go so deep in him, that it would stretch him just right. Tony thought about taking all of it, of being split open wide on that cock, feeling it deep in his ass, being filled completely.

“Fuck,” he said, “I need this inside of me _now_.”

There was a short pause in which Tony kept stroking Steve, watching it slide into his fist, the reddened tip leaking. He’d almost forgotten that he’d spoken when, with a voice that was halfway between tentative and stern, Steve spoke.

“Is that how you properly ask Daddy to fuck you?”

Tony’s head snapped up at that, to look Steve in the face as he felt a familiar thrill rush through him. Steve’s features had arranged into something that was probably meant to be stern and commanding, but there was a soft edge to it that somewhat undermined it.

As he took the image in, Tony found that he didn’t mind it at all. The faint hesitation, the glimmer of nervousness behind the firmness on Steve’s face, made Tony want to please Steve even more than if he had taken on the role with the coldness that most people had before.

As much as Tony loved being bent over and fucked deep and hard, it was the tender touches, the carefulness that made him feel like he could be special that made him feel like there was a small fire burning under his skin.

He didn’t mind the softness at all.

“Sorry, Daddy,” Tony whispered, falling into the role easily, letting himself slide back into that headspace that allowed him to let go and indulge in the warmth of another person. He leaned forward, burying his face into the crook of Steve’s neck, letting go of his dick and clinging with both hands to Steve’s broad shoulders. “Please fuck me, I need it so bad.”

Steve hands slipped down to take his bottom in his hands, caressing his cheeks and kneading them with a firm, yet gentle, touch.

“That’s much better, sweetheart,” Steve praised, and Tony found himself making a pleased noise into Steve’s neck. “You want my cock deep in your sweet little hole so badly, don’t you baby.”

Steve’s hands were still on his ass, squeezing, spreading him open, his fingers dipping between his cheeks. Between that and the deep rumble of Steve’s voice in his ear, he could feel himself slipping, fading into warmth and arousal. He wanted to melt into Steve, he wanted his hands all over his body, touching him and kissing him everywhere. “Yes,” Tony breathed. “Yes, I want that.”

Not even noticing it, Tony had started rocking his hips, his cock hardening as he ground against Steve’s hip.

Steve dipped forward and kissed his cheek, then one of his hands disappeared from Tony’s skin. Feeling bereft, Tony let out a whining noise at the loss.

He’d probably kick himself for sounding that needy so quickly, but right now he couldn’t really find it in himself to care.

“Shh,” Steve soothed, “I’m just getting the lube, baby. I need to open you up more.”

Sure enough, there was the sound of the bottle opening again. One handed, Steve fumbled to coat his fingers with the slick, and then finally, finally, his hand was back on Tony, fingers sliding into his crack.

“You want me right here, hmm?” Steve pressed his fingertips teasingly to his entrance, slick and warm. Tony pressed back, as if it would ease the need for those fingers inside of him, but it was to no avail. Tony whimpered.

“Yes, please. Please.”

With his free hand, Steve brought his hand to Tony’s face, guiding it so that he could kiss Tony. “Lay on your back for me, darling.”

Quick to oblige, Tony rolled off of Steve, missing the feeling of his body against his own immediately. But now, Steve was kneeling in front of Tony, who was propped up with his back against the pillows, and he had a perfect view of Steve. His eyes traced the line of Steve’s shoulders, the ridges of his abs, his cock jutting out, thick and hard.

God, he was beautiful.

He was talking though, telling Tony to do something, so he shook himself, told himself to stop gazing at him like that and pay attention.

“Spread your legs,” Steve was saying, guiding Tony’s arm to show him how he wanted him. Tony lay there, on his back with his elbows hooked under his knees, while Steve looked down at him. He felt exposed; he was hard again and it was stiff where it lay against his stomach, and he knew his hole was still gaping from being fingered. Steve’s eyes took all of him in, lingering for a while on his face, his torso, his cock, his ass.

He felt exposed, but he loved it. He wanted to stay spread out, open and ready for Steve for as long as he wanted.

Steve leaned forward, one hand ghosting up his thigh, the other reaching between his legs, slick fingertips returning to press into Tony’s entrance. Tony shivered.

“Good boy,” Steve murmured, and then two fingers breached his hole, and Tony’s back arched with a loud, gasping groan.

“Daddy,” he breathed, frantic and desperate. He was still loosened enough that it didn’t hurt, but there was this pleasant ache as Steve thrust his fingers in and out. He was gentle at first, but then he reached for Tony’s dick, stroking lightly while his hand moved with more force. Tony rocked his hips, fucking himself on those fingers that filled him so perfectly.

“That feels so good, Daddy,” Tony whimpered. He tightened his grip on his knees, spreading himself open more. If possible, the movement made it feel like Steve’s fingers were even deeper inside of him.

“I’m glad, sweetheart,” Steve said, squeezing the base of Tony’s dick as he said it, prompting Tony to thrust into his hand. “Are you ready to take another one for me?”

Tony nodded. “Yes, another one. Another one, then you, please.”

Steve gave him a small smile, one that made Tony feel like he was glowing because Steve looked so pleased with him, so proud. He leaned down, kissed Tony, long and deep.

His mouth was still on Tony’s when he pushed another finger inside of him, and Tony cried out against his lips.

“Relax, baby,” Steve whispered, leaning back again. “Let Daddy stretch your pretty little hole.”

Tony was whimpering and he was leaking precome across his stomach, making pitiful little noises but he didn’t care, he _didn’t care_ , because he was being good for Steve and he felt so full, it was so good, so perfect.

It didn’t take long for Tony’s noises to take on a pleading edge because he was ready, so ready to take Steve. As if he could sense it, Steve drew away, sliding his fingers out. Tony trembled with anticipation.

“You can let go of your legs now, baby,” Steve told him. Tony did, as Steve reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a small foil packet, tearing it open. He pulled the condom out and slid it onto his cock, slicked his hand with lube and stroked himself a few times.

“Turn over, Tony,” Steve commanded, his tone gentle. “On your knees, hold onto the pillow.”

Tony obliged, arranging himself into the position he’d been in earlier when Steve had his mouth against his hole, his tongue pressing inside him. Only this time, he had his arms wrapped around a pillow, and Steve was going to fuck him.

“I wanna watch my dick sliding into your sweet little ass,” Steve told him, pressing the head of his cock against Tony’s opening. His voice was tentative, as if he wasn’t sure, as if he didn’t know if this was what Tony wanted. The uncertainty mingled with the arousal in his voice as he pressed on. “I want to watch your tight, pretty hole stretch around my cock, want to see how good you look with me deep inside of you.”

“Please,” Tony breathed, shivering, trying his hardest to be patient and not push back onto Steve’s length. He made a point of not holding back his moans; he wanted to make sure Steve knew that he was doing perfectly. “Daddy, please. Fill me up, fuck me.”

“Fuck,” Steve hissed, and Tony felt a swell of pride in his chest. The uncertainty faded at Tony’s words. “Okay, baby. Okay.”

Steve moved fractionally, and Tony felt the flared head of his cock press inside of him. He paused there, Tony panting underneath him.

“Ah,” Tony panted, “oh my God, Steve.” He muffled a moan into the pillow.

Steve rocked his hips forward again, his slick cock sliding in a little bit deeper. “Let me hear your sounds,” Steve said softly, still moving forward, his cock opening Tony up, pressing in deeper and deeper. “Don’t hide them from me Tony, I want to hear you come apart. I want to hear you as you come apart from my cock inside you.”

Then, Steve was all the way inside, and Tony thought he was going to lose his mind.

Steve leaned over so that his stomach was pressed against Tony’s back, and pressed a tender kiss behind Tony’s ear, his lips brushing against his neck as he spoke.

“I’m going fuck you now,” he murmured, punctuating the statement with another kiss to Tony’s skin. “I’m going to fuck you _hard_ and deep until all you can think about is my cock inside you, just like you wanted.”

A tremor ran up Tony’s spine, sharp and electric. “Oh, god yes.”

True to his word, Steve started moving his hips, gyrating into Tony, earning tiny little moans from him that he couldn’t keep in even if he tried. It only took a few moments before Steve was leaning back, settling on his knees and thrusting into him, deep and hard.

Exactly like he wanted.

Tony rocked forward with each of his thrusts, his breath coming out heavy and frantic. He heard himself saying _more, more_ , and Steve snapping his hips forward faster. Steve took Tony steadily and thoroughly, breaking him apart until he was pliant and needy under him.

“You feel so good, Daddy,” Tony gasped, “you’re filling my pussy up so good, you’re so deep inside me, oh–“

Tony broke off with a sound that was a desperate cry, when Steve found that spot inside him, his dick striking his prostate and sending spurts of electricity through Tony.

“That’s it, baby,” Steve said, his voice taking on a praising tone, like Tony was being good for him. “Do you like it when I fuck you right there? When I fuck your sweet spot?”

“Yes Daddy, I love it,” Tony moaned.

“You’re being so good for me,” Steve said, and Tony felt himself flush with pride. “You look so good like this, bend over, taking my cock like a good boy. Your sweet little ass bouncing on my cock. Your smooth little hole looks so good gaping open for me.”

“You like watching it, don’t you Daddy?” Tony gasped, “you like watching your thick cock opening me up?”

Tony clenched around Steve, working his muscles so that he tightened on Steve’s dick. Steve grunted, a sound that was feral and animalistic, and he gripped Tony’s hips in his hands, so tightly Tony thought he might have bruises there in the morning.

(He hoped he would. He hoped that he would wake up in the morning and press his fingers into faint, bruised marks on his hips, and remember how it felt with Steve fucking him like this, deep and hard, telling him how good he is.)

“I want to ride you,” Tony said, turning his head, suddenly feeling the need to see Steve’s face. He wanted to face him, see what he looked like when he was lost in pleasure, memorize the lines of his face. He wanted to bury his hands in his hair, cling to him while he could. “Daddy, can I please ride you.”

Slowing until he was fucking into Tony with leisurely thrusts, Steve kissed the back of Tony’s neck. “Of course you can, darling.”

He backed away, sliding out, and for one agonizing moment Tony felt the loss like an ache inside him.

Steve pressed his thumb against his entrance, dipping inside. “Your sweet little pussy is gaping so prettily for me, Tony. So open, like its begging for my cock again. You have such a greedy little hole, don’t you, sweetheart?”

Tony squirmed, wiggling his hips slightly. He liked showing himself to Steve; he felt exposed, yes, but not in a bad way. He knew Steve was looking at him, admiring him, and it wasn’t uncomfortable. He inexplicably felt like he could relax under his gaze, like Steve watching him with those intent blue eyes was actually a good thing.

Even so, he wanted to be riding him. Now.

“Daddy, can I ride you now?” Tony didn’t even bother to keep the whining tone out of his voice.

Steve let out a soft little laugh and backed away. “Yes, of course you can, baby.”

Tony turned over, reaching for Steve who was now leaning back against the mountain of pillows that flanked the headboard. His gaze was sharp, his cheeks flushed with arousal.

His fingers found Steve’s shoulders, the smooth firmness of his muscles, and he swung his leg over so that he was bracketing Steve’s hips with his knees. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, held his gaze as he rose up, giving Steve room to press his cock against his entrance once again.

Yes, this was even better.

Tony sank down onto his length with a breathy moan, trailing off into a whimper. He immediately began to ride Steve, taking his cock deep inside of him rocking his hips as he took all of him with every thrust.

Steve’s hands were splayed across his back, holding him steady as Tony rode him, his eyes never leaving Tony’s gaze.

Tony couldn’t look away.

“Am I being a good boy?” Tony found himself asking, not really thinking about it before the words were coming out. “I want to be a good boy for you, Daddy, I’m trying so hard–“

“You’re being so good for me, baby boy,” Steve assured him. Tony whimpered into the kiss Steve pressed to his lips. “You’re riding me so well, you look so good bouncing on my cock, taking it all inside of you.”

Tony let out a long, wordless groan, and sank down onto him especially roughly, which drew a surprised, aroused sound from Steve.

“I want to be your good boy,” Tony cried.

Steve thrust his hips upwards, pressing into Tony so hard that he lifted him of the bed slightly, earning another strangled cry from Tony’s throat.

“Mine,” Steve growled, all breathy and feral and tender. There was a hesitancy there, a glimmer of that nervousness from earlier, but it was still firm. “Such a sweet boy for your Daddy.”

Tony felt himself getting frantic at those words, losing himself in the sound of Steve’s voice. There was a familiar heat building deep inside him, his orgasm unfurling in his belly, his cock aching for release.

“I want to come on your cock, Daddy,” Tony pleaded, “please.”

“You can, baby,” Steve told him, “whenever you’re ready.”

Tony whined.

“Do you need me to touch you, baby?” Steve asked.

Tony nodded, and then, mercifully Steve’s hand was on his cock, jerking him roughly while Tony continued to ride him, bouncing on his cock and making soft, needy sounds.

He was so close, he could feel himself teetering on the edge; all he knew in that moment was Steve’s hands, his cock drilling into his tender, sensitive hole, his eyes clear and focused, his lips parted and letting out breathy groans. He looked like he was in awe, and Tony wanted him to keep looking at him like that, like Tony was precious, like he was special. He could be a good boy for Steve, he wanted to be his, he wanted Steve to take him apart, over and over again until he was worn out and all he knew was Steve…

One of Steve’s hands left its place on the small of his back, and reached for one of Tony’s still sensitive nipples, pinching it between his fingertips.

Tony came, spurting all over Steve’s hand and stomach, crying out as his orgasm rushed through him like a tidal wave. Steve stroked him through it, taking over and fucking up into Tony rough and hard. Tony felt like he’d forgotten how to breathe; he was trembling and moaning and squirming on Steve’s dick, lost in sensation.

He collapsed on Steve’s chest, breathing heavily. Steve was moving his hips minutely, rocking into Tony with small, slow movements. His arms wrapped around Tony’s waist, holding him close.

“Finish in me Daddy,” he said, knowing he sounded wrecked and not caring one bit.

Steve paused, stroked his hand up Tony’s back. “Are you sure?”

“Please,” Tony whimpered, pressing his hot, flushed face into Steve’s neck. “I want you to.”

Steve pressed a kiss to Tony’s shoulder, and then, carefully, turned them over so that Tony was on his back, Steve hovering over him. Tony wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist, shifting his hips, urging him to continue.

It didn’t take long, once Steve started fucking him again; slowly at first, but then his movements quickened as he got closer to finishing. He stared down at Tony the whole time, except for when his orgasm hit him. He clenched his eyes shut, his lips opened slightly to let out gasping breaths and the sweetest sounds Tony has ever heard. Tony clenched, tightening his hole around Steve’s dick. He can feel his cock pulsing inside of him, the heat of him as he comes.

Tony wanted this image burned into his memory for forever.

Steve slumped forward, breathing heavily. He lay on top of Tony, but he’d shifted slightly to the side so that he wasn’t crushing Tony. Instead, he was a pleasant weight against Tony, draped over him in such a way that made Tony feel safe and treasured. It was like Steve was an anchor, keeping him grounded. Tony felt so lightweight that he absently thought that he felt like he might float away without Steve.

Warm. He was so warm; like he was glowing.

Steve pressed soft, fluttering kisses to Tony’s neck. Tony hummed appreciatively.

“Thank you,” he murmured, without thinking. Another thing to kick himself for later, he thought. Not right now though. Right now he was warm and safe and he was Steve’s good boy.

Steve laughed quietly and kissed his neck again. “It was my pleasure.”

“Ha,” Tony mumbled, a tired smile tugging at his lips.

Steve leaned back, moving so that he hovered over Tony with his arms bracketing his head on either side. Tony blinked up at him, waiting.

“You’re amazing,” Steve said, finally, and it was so earnest and gentle that Tony let himself believe it, in this moment of post-coital afterglow.

“Not so bad yourself.” Tony responded.

Steve smiled, leaned down and kissed him for what must’ve been the hundredth time.

It was nowhere near enough.

“I’ll be right back,” Steve whispered, starting to shift away.

Tony was starting to come back to himself, still feeling hazy but more coherent, so he actually did wince a bit when he instinctively whined in protest, clinging to Steve’s shoulders.

Realizing how needy he seemed, he released Steve immediately, biting into his bottom lip nervously. “Sorry. Go ahead.”

Steve smiled down at him, all warm and kind, and kissed Tony’s nose.

Tony thought his heart might burst out of his chest.

“Just gonna go clean up,” he explained. “I’ll be right back, sweetheart.”

With that, he slowly backed away, and there was the unpleasant sensation of him sliding out of Tony, leaving him feeling too open, empty. He got up, slipping off the bed and disappearing through a door that Tony assumed was a bathroom. A moment later, there was the sound of water running, and Tony let his eyes drift closed.

Steve calling him sweetheart out of the context of sex had done something funny to his heart; he felt a little breathless and it had nothing to do with the sex. When he had a cock in his ass, it was easy to assure himself that it was just part of the game, just part of the kink.

Hearing it when they were both sated and loose from sex, was very different.

It was the kind of thing that made Tony want more than he could have.

It was just one night. It was okay. He could indulge in this for one night.

He could feel guilty about it in the morning.

When Steve came back, his eyelids were too heavy to open. He felt a warm, damp cloth wiping at the mess that was drying and sticky on his stomach.

“Thanks,” he slurred, willing his lips to move and for sound to come out.

“Anytime,” Steve murmured.

Tony withered inside a little. He had a feeling he’d be spending some time wishing that that was true.

Then the cloth disappeared and there was a strong arm braced against his back, one hooking under his knees, and he was being lifted gently. Steve maneuvered him to place him onto the cool sheets, pulling the covers up to his chin, essentially tucking him in.

“How’re you real,” Tony wondered, sleepily, turning over onto his side.

Steve chuckled as he lifted the covers and slid in next to Tony. A sturdy, warm arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him close so that he was pressed with his back to Steve’s chest. Their legs tangled together, and Steve’s breath was soft against his neck.

“I’m not sure I have an answer for that,” Steve admitted.

Tony sighed, patted the arm that was looped over his hips, holding him close. “’S okay,” he murmured.

Steve pressed a gentle, lingering kiss to his neck. “Okay,” he whispered.

Tony fell asleep then, with Steve’s quiet breath in his ear and his heart beating a comforting staccato against his back.


End file.
